


I'm Not Sorry

by MapsioMorrigan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Mira is constantly scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapsioMorrigan/pseuds/MapsioMorrigan
Summary: Juvia is looking for something in the guild's supply closet when a certain someone walks in. I think you know what's gonna happen.





	I'm Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a couple years ago, I'm just re-posting since I have an AO3 now!

A blue haired water mage sat happily on a stool in front of the bar, kicking her legs back and forth as she conversed with her friends. Mirajane was behind the bar, as usual, cleaning a mug, Erza was joyfully munching on a strawberry shortcake, and Levy and Lucy were both looking at Sorcerer Weekly. It was another normal day at the guild.

“Achoo!” Mirajane squeezed, accidentally dropping the plate she was cleaning. “Oh no! Juvia!”

Juvia looked up to Mira. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, but I dropped a plate, would you mind going to the supply closet and getting me the broom in there?”

“Okay,” Juvia replied. However, she spied a broom from across the room. “Oh, what about that one?”

“NO!” Mira said quickly. “That’s Max’s broom, he’s weird about it.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you so much, you’re a lifesaver!”

Juvia went to the other side of the room near the bathrooms and headed for the supply closet. She opened the door and stepped inside, not paying attention to the mess and clutter. “Let’s seeeee…” she said to herself as she scanned the room for a broom. Suddenly she heard the door creak open. She turned around to see—

“Gray-sama!” Gray appeared at the door wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Juvia’s heart skipped a beat. _He’s so handsome no matter what he wears!!_

“Oh, hey, Juvia,” he said when he noticed her. “I’m going for a run, just gotta get a water bottle.”

“O-Oh, yes, of course,” Juvia said, blushing. “I’m just getting the broom for Mira-san. She dropped a plate.”

“Well, I’ll be outta your hair in a sec. Could you help me look for the water bottles, though?”

Juvia gasped in delight. “Yes, of course I’ll help you, Gray-sama!! Anything for you!”

“Heh heh, thanks, Juvia,” Gray said with a weird look on his face. He knew that she meant well.

The two searched around the supply closet for the water bottles. “Why don’t you get a cold one from the kitchen, Gray-sama?” Juvia inquired as she searched, hoping to make conversation.

“I would, but the kitchen’s all out of cold water bottles right now. When we find them, I’d better take them to the kitchen so there’s some cold ones for everyone.”

Juvia didn’t really do much looking. Or well, she didn’t do much looking for the water bottles. But she was looking at something, alright. Or a some _one_ , that is. Juvia would lose her breath when Gray would reach up to look behind something on the shelves and his shirt would ride up a bit to show a peek of his abs. _So manly~~!!_ Juvia would think to herself. She noticed him in every way there was possible, she just wished that he would notice her for once. She did everything, dressing up, making him a scarf, making him food. She even went as far as buying a potion to make him notice her. But that ended very badly. What would she have to do to get him to kiss her?

“Oh, there they are,” Gray said after a couple more minutes. “There, behind you.”

Gray began coming towards her, Juvia becoming sad that he was going to leave after that. But he suddenly tripped over something in the over cluttered supply closet, tumbling over and right onto Juvia.

“Ow, that hurt,” Gray groaned. “Hey are you—”

Juvia gazed at him from below, her arms tucked into her chest, blue eyes wide and wild. Her blue hair fanned out on the floor below her, she looked as if she were underwater. She looked so… _cute_.

Gray knew she was pretty, but he never got a chance to really look at her up close before. Well, he’d plenty of instances where she was in his face, but those weren’t exactly the best times to get a calm look at her. Now he did, and he liked what he saw.

_Whoa, whoa, calm down there, ice man. Be cool._

But for once the cold as ice mage couldn’t keep cool. He could see it all. Her beautiful blue eyes, her matching silky hair, her plump, pink… l-lips…

Suddenly he found himself leaning down closer and closer to her face. Both of their hearts beat faster and faster the closer he came to her. His lips finally pressed softly against hers. Sparks flew behind Juvia’s closed eyes. It had truly been everything she was hoping for. The delightfully chilly feel of his lips was sending Juvia through a euphoric journey. A soft moan escaped from her throat when he pushed his tongue beyond her lips. One hand held him up and the other snaked around her waist, slightly pulling her off the floor. One of her hands wrapped around his back while the other clawed desperately into his black locks.

_G-G-Gray-sama is… k-kissing me!!_

The two finally parted, gasping for air. He realized just what he had done and immediately backed off of her.

“I-I-I’m sorry!” he stuttered, his face turning a deep red.

Juvia looked down, her cheeks tinting red as well. “I-I’m not sorry…” she said quietly, a small smile appearing on her face and her fingers touching her lips.

After a couple of minutes of Juvia not returning with the broom, Mirajane pulled a small hand-brush from under the bar. “My work here is done,” she said with a sly smile as she cleaned up the broken plate.


End file.
